Lumen Sage
The Lumen Sages were a clan of light followers that existed in Europe during ancient times. They were known to be affiliated to Paradiso and the sun.They are Human who made a pact with Angels in order to rise their physical and mental abilities way beyond those of a simple human and possess various magical powers. They were counterpart to the Umbra Witches. Powers and abilities Lumen Sages possess numerous abilities due to their pact with an angel,thos abilities are: Immortality The Umbra Witches possess some kind of immortality. They lives as long as they are not killed by unaturals means and are immune to aging and most disease Light Speed Similar to Witch Time, Light Speed is an ability used by the Lumen Sage to slow down time in their surroundings to dodge attack from the enemies more easily. Purgatorio Lumen Sages can also travel freely from the Human World to Purgatorio, making them invisible to regular humans Beast Within Beast Within is an ability that allows the sage to borrow trait to various animals. Known transformations include: Weapon knowledge Like their counterparts, the Lumen Sages were very knowledgeable when it come to weapon handling due to their training. Known sages Balder - Bayonetta's father - Right Eye of the World Lumen Elder (Bloody Fate only) - Former leader of the Lumen Sages History The Lumens Sages were once a powerful clan tasked by Loki to look over the Right Eye of the World and maintain balance between the realms of the Trinity of Realities with their Umbra counterpart,but this balance was toppled by the conception of a child who had for parent an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage violating an old tenet stating that "The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth". Following this event the two clan were sent to the path of conflict by Loptr who used the global confusion to try to retrieve the power of Aesir. All the Sages except Balder were killed during the Great War. After Balder was sent to the time of the event of Bayonetta 2, he came back possessed by Loptr and led The Witch Hunt and after their extinction ,he ruled the world by subtle manipulation and made the Lumen and the Angels an incarnation of divine will in the eyes of the people while making the Witches and the Demons an image of evil in hope to revive Jubileus, The Creator to begin to retrieve the power of Aesir once Jubileus would restart the universe. At the end of Bayonetta, the last of the Lumen Sages die and with him the culture of the entire clan,putting a end to their history. Trivia *The "lumen" is a unit of measurement equal to the total "amount" of visible light emitted from a single candle. *The Lumen Sages' uniform and wings seem to copy those of Father Rodin, as they use a peacock's tail feathers for wings and have similar styles of robes. This is possibly a form of tribute and worship to him, as Father Rodin was the second-highest Angel in the hierarchy and was the greatest weaponsmith of Paradiso. Category:Bayonetta groups Category:Lumen Sage